


原創BL小說(幼馴染|R15)《蠢．愛》

by godpinion



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Gay, HE, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Not Happy, R15, 不良少年, 主攻, 傻白甜, 原耽 - Freeform, 失戀, 寵愛, 少女心, 幼馴染, 暗戀, 柔情攻, 笨蛋受, 純情, 純愛, 耽美, 苦戀, 虐, 虐心, 青梅竹馬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: 已完結的短篇小說目錄頁~TAG：BL、幼馴染、R15、不良少年、少女心、傻白甜、外冷內暖柔情攻x活潑小狗笨蛋受這邊是說過會寫的《痛．愛》衍生小說，配角CP 鯊魚x柴己 的故事ξ( ✿＞◡❛)內容跟《痛．愛》有關聯，但可獨立視作為另一部作品~故事主要講述暗戀並默默守護友人多年的鯊魚，發現對方因為身邊多了對情侶(？)，而對愛情方面的事有所醒悟了。作為他最好的死黨，鯊魚該怎樣幫助他或告誡他？
Kudos: 3





	原創BL小說(幼馴染|R15)《蠢．愛》

《蠢．愛》

[（一）初戀](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1U3Yl-XhGCqGRkZ5FCi8DhvTAqxiWMFb8wC6GxTwlZKk/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二）忍耐與理智邊緣](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GHoZl57cxB2Jf3GkGYyqFCpfn-Kk3i_d7jpdXCDbg3M/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三）難以拒絕](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1XRRRGxNu4Y_qjPR5hOKbxx_SrG63ayfZkUP2BZ6caxs/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四）第一次](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cehjkqSq5DKhSXGmSKbbActrpcQDW2zHtdB_Ga4Qi2w/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五）無法鎮定](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LKg1vi3ylSkyRQ6O6gw95RZaHHXIeDlTdhJjwx8Sl9s/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六）只有你和我的時間](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GyIXlDgmXXC2kLpOI5FSH8wpviemv-E6XbisHV5Yop8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（七）機會難得](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Zei5WFPhpO7LH3iRzU7wGKLrGNb-ArY6dAlBfMW-Vco/edit?usp=sharing)

[（八）動搖](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11-IvAOo62qSNYzeP0q3o1yN04ZyZDvmd78jJ824RM_4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（九）吵架](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1__c9hTySS_gfzYZd3U6es7mwETBfEBppvUea1vo4EIE/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十）永遠的好戰友](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c0naosuVo76OUabZpc5gu8m0xDq18AZVO2Qfe-C0ohk/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十一）只想回去](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wmryk-xV8GGM4e5Qd6-SLxaT7ATPj3DfYyIe3dkxg_A/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十二）有你就好](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wg7qB57xpfGjE1eYYmlkRmmsY9KVCNGhBGnjKXnUlqQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十三）執著](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wAYD36sa-9koTkIGuTZF1zIyZeUhh6mhSqhMBzAJdeE/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十四）心情起伏不定](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rlKXclKMH-sOk0zsl_HhlypnL3Ac0c4bKk7WsFEscao/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十五）被拋棄的心意](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KUKVPf3iNEKoHau_UOftv4Vx5usCPwBrvg_zoGKzL58/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十六）不合適的溫柔](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Gphsd6VWwPV0EEU8O6REDrrY9N7v1he1isoNA4EkXt0/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十七）怒氣沖沖的禮物](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SwnXlI3UKGE-0Bb297zjXMvdRZFvm2cC9wwkfnL308M/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十八）想要接吻的那種喜歡](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nEHzbx98tuXLTQHNrbZBYJtbqLc6DJwnwUcfbKOGbI4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十九）攻防線與制勝點](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W4jzn3HxsWhf4vSRCfgHHRy8qrI-1RmIEnN33tw4kfs/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十）情敵現身](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_sGGgSchyZ2a6yeXBqrqqYDysF_4qHG2_If_EIcoed0/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十一）在幸福和憂慮之間周旋](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1g7mXo09EebpQ0yNuz7LNU7FuNv7D5WKidyM0tAQ2whY/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十二）把命運握在手心](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vhBMv1RndwPdV54zU9vzFUTCXJOsPuSrrxX_QHRsIRY/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-257.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
